Playing With Your Mind
by Sof-LilsPotter
Summary: Tatia Petrova está de vuelta a Mystic Falls, revelando que durante mil años no estuvo muerta como todos pensaban. ¿Pensaban que tenían suficientes problemas y confusión con Silas? Eso era porque no conocieron a Tatia, y sus intenciones son desconocidas para todos.
1. Chapter 1

El lugar había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, Tatia podía decir aquello. Aún si habían pasado más de mil años, seguía teniendo los recuerdos de su infancia frescos en su mente. Podía recordar casi cualquier momento que había pasado en su aldea, con su familia, con Rebekah, con Niklaus, con Elijah, incluso aquellos momentos que había pasado con Kol, Finn, Mikael y Esther. Podía recordar todo aquello, incluso con detalle. Le pasaba a menudo que recordaba momentos con extremo detalle, pero que siglos enteros se habían borrado de su mente.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Mystic Falls, deseó que nadie la viera, porque no quería el primer día que llegaba allí alguien ya empezara a hacerle preguntas. Tal vez el día siguiente se daría a conocer. Después de todo, no podía mantenerse en las sombras por mucho tiempo más, ya lo había hecho por más de mil años pues no tenía mucha elección y no tenía intención de seguir así.

xXx

Era casi decepcionante lo fácil que era esconderse de todos para Tatia, y a la Petrova nunca le había gustado lo fácil. La verdad sea dicha, Tatia Petrova nunca había sido una mujer fácil, siempre había tomado el camino complicado cuando había tenido la opción de tomar el fácil, salvo cuando había decidido tomar el camino fácil al apagar su humanidad durante mil años. Había caído en la tentación de estar con un hombre sin estar ellos dos casados, y como consecuencia había tenido un hijo. Se había enamorado de dos hermanos, y les había dicho a ambos lo que sentía por ellos. Y como consecuencia había estado a punto de morir sacrificada por su madre.

El puño de Tatia se cerró, el odio en su interior haciendo su sangre hervir al recordar a Esther y a Mikael. No solía sentir ese odio por nadie, absolutamente nadie. A decir verdad, desde que había apagado su humanidad, tanto tiempo atrás, hacía tiempo que no sentía nada por nadie. Odio, amor, dolor, felicidad... Su existencia era una gran nada generalmente, donde los sentimientos no existían, donde asesinaba y lastimaba, donde la piedad no existía para los demás como no había existido para ella. En cierta manera era como si se descargara en los demás humanos, inocentes, sobre cosas que le habían pasado a ella.

La castaña miró alrededor, buscando una cara conocida entre las personas que veía caminar por las calles del pueblo. La noche ya había caído hacia un par de minutos, pero la gente seguía caminando por las calles y probablemente lo harían por unas horas más, aunque era consciente que desde hacía unos meses que la gente se refugiaba en su casa más temprano que antes. Tal vez los humanos seguían asustados por todas las muertes que habían sucedido en el último tiempo, serían realmente estúpidos si no lo hicieran. Pegándose un poco más a la pared para que las sombras la escondieran mejor de la vista de curiosos, Tatia agudizó el oído, buscando alguien que hablara para encontrar a alguien interesante y no le llevó mucho tiempo hasta que lo hizo.

—¿Puedes creer que los originales hayan decidido regresar? Solo se han ido un corto período de tiempo a Nueva Orleans y ya están de vuelta. Pensé que tendríamos tranquilidad de ellos por un tiempo al menos—Tatia agudizó todavía más su oído al escuchar el término originales.

—Es la graduación de su hermana, Caroline. Es normal que Klaus y Elijah hayan decidido volver.—dijo una muchacha con la misma voz que Tatia. Elena. Así que esa era Elena, su última doppelganger, y la otra muchacha que había escuchado era Caroline, su mejor amiga. Sería mejor de su parte si recordaba las voces de cada uno, aunque ya los había vigilado desde lo lejos y conocía sus apariencias. Necesitaba conocer todavía más de lo que ya sabía, y no era poco, si quería hacerse pasar por su doppelganger en alguna ocasión.

—Oh, si, la graduación. No sé si te lo he dicho ya, Elena, pero te he ordenado una túnica y... Bueno, la ropa necesaria, como estabas ocupada tratando de recuperar tu humanidad imaginé que eso no te importaba en ese preciso instante.—la voz de la rubia salió un poco nerviosa, confirmando que Elena había recuperado su humanidad recientemente. La Petrova no se decidía si eso le parecía una buena noticia, ya que podría salvarla a tiempo, o si por el contrario no le parecía algo bueno. Normalmente Tatia consideraba a los vampiros sin humanidad infinitamente más divertidos.

—Ya lo sé, Care. Me lo has dicho al menos unas diez veces en los últimos días...

Cuando la conversación dejó de resultarle útil Tatia dejó de prestar atención inmediatamente. No tenía tiempo que perder si quería hacer que ese día si fuera productivo a diferencias de los demás días que había estado allí. Ya había recolectado suficiente información: sabía que Esther y Mikael se encontraban muertos, razón por la cual ella había vuelto, sabía que Niklaus había conseguido romper su maldición y era un híbrido, sabía que Elena había logrado sobrevivir de alguna manera desconocida para ella, al sacrificio y durante un tiempo había servido como bolsa de sangre humana para el original. Sabía que Rebekah había tirado a Elena por el puente, haciendo que esta muriera y se convirtiera en vampiro. Sabía que Elena había estado ligada a Damon, y que el hermano de Elena había sido un cazador y que juntos habían matado a Kol, algo que Tatia nunca entendería. Y sobre todo, sabía que Jeremy había muerto luego, sabía que Silas había aparecido, y que ahora, el velo se encontraba bajo.

Por dentro, estaba pensando en todas las cosas que pensaba decirles a los originales en cuanto se los encontrara mientras caminaba por las calles de Mystic Falls a ritmo rápido, con sus botas haciendo ruido al pisar. Tatia estaba furiosa, aunque su rostro parecía calmo, como si ninguna preocupación la alterara. Pero sus ojos brillaban de furia.

Y nadie quería ver la furia de Tatia Petrova.

Si bien había apagado su humanidad por mil años, no era fácil manterla de esa manera y ahora se podía decir que algunos sentimientos se colaban dentro de ella. Ya no era lo mismo que al principio, donde no sentía nada, ahora si sentía, pero solo los sentimientos que ella permitía entrar. La compasión, el amor, sentimientos como esos nunca habían sido permitidos entrar nuevamente en ella, y la emoción que la dominaba era la furia y el odio.

Que ironía. A ella, a la mujer que había amado con más fuerza de la que era posible, que había sido capaz de sacrificarse por cualquiera a quien amara, a ella, el odio la estaba controlando. La vida la había vuelto una persona completamente opuesta a lo que solía ser. Donde antes era alegría, ahora era tristeza y soledad. Ella, que había temido tanto la soledad que se permitió amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, había pasado mil años solamente con su compañía y la de nadie más. Fue solamente cuando vio a Niklaus que se quedó quieta, sin hacer ningún ruido y mirándolo atentamente.

Tatia estaba a varios pasos de él, a una distancia considerable, viendo como él abría la puerta de la mansión Mikealsons, y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente en caso de que alguien más se encontrara allí. Prefería saber de antemano con cuantos originales se encontraría antes de hacerlo.

—Rebekah, ya he llegado. ¿Estás por aquí?—la voz de híbrido se escuchó por el lugar, y un segundo después su hermana ya se encontraba contestando.

—Así que Elijah no mentía cuando dijo que vendrías. Una verdadera lástima que lo que haya dicho haya sido verdad, ¿no crees?—Rebekah dijo, su voz llena de desprecio mientras hablaba. Al parecer la rubia no había perdonado todavía a su hermano por todo lo que este le había hecho.—Había tenido esperanzas de que te quedaras en Nueva Orleans mucho más tiempo. Mucho más.

—Que recibimiento que me has hecho, hermana. ¿Te importaría decirme donde está Elijah? Probablemente él se alegre más que tú de verme. Y para que lo sepas, él a sido el que me ha obligado a venir aquí, pienso marcharme en el momento en el cual tu graduación suceda.

—¿Es decir que todavía tengo que aguantar tu presencia varios días más? No tengo ni idea de donde está. Y para que lo sepas, él quiere arrastrarme de vuelta con él a Nueva Orleans. Dice que me necesitas, o algo por el estilo.

—Yo no...

Sin embargo, la oración fue cortada en el medio por otra voz, y Tatia reconoció que esta pertenecía a Elijah. Trató de escuchar todavía mejor, acercándose unos pocos metros más.

—Niklaus.—seguramente Elijah había hablado para cortar una discusión entre sus dos hermanos, y Tatia simplemente rodó los ojos. Obviamente, aquello era demasiado predecible.—Veo que has logrado llegar finalmente a Mystic Falls.

Fue en ese preciso instante donde Tatia se acercó a la puerta, sin importarle si hacía ruido al caminar o si los originales la oían. Recorrió rápidamente la distancia que la separaba de la casa, alargando la mano y abriendo la puerta. Probó pasando un pie, y este atravesó el umbral sin ningún impedimento. Los Mikealsons no vivían con ningún humano, por lo que podía entrar en aquella casa sin problemas. Siguió la dirección de las voces, a la habitación continua pero estas se callaron de golpe cuando escucharon que otra persona había entrado. Se habían quedado quietos y antes de que algunos pudiera acercarse a la puerta, Tatia ya se encontraba en la habitación con ellos.

—Niklaus. Elijah. Rebekah.—saludó la Petrova, con una sonrisa amarga mientras se acercaba a ellos, que se encontraban en el fondo de la habitación, cercanos a una ventana. Durante un minuto, la confusión se hizo presente en los rostros de ellos. Obviamente debían estar preguntándose quien era ella, pues su actitud no concordaba con la de las doppelgangers que ellos conocían. Riendo levemente entre dientes por la confusión de los tres hermanos, Tatia se acercó a una mesa donde un vaso se encontraba. Alargando su mano para alcanzar la botella de alcohol, se sirvió, sonriendo levemente a los hermanos nuevamente mientras bebía.

—¿Quién eres?—Niklaus fue el primero en hablar, mientras Tatia sonreía levemente antes de bajar el vaso y dejarlo en la mesa. Durante un segundo permaneció callada, disfrutando sentir como ellos se ponían más y más nerviosos a cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿No me recuerdas? Considera mis sentimientos heridos, Niklaus.—Tatia dijo, poniendo una mano en su corazón con una expresión ofendida falsa, la burla visible en su voz. Aquello fue demasiado para el híbrido, que se acercó a ella a velocidad de vampiro, hasta que quedaron demasiado cerca. La empujó contra una pared, en un intento de que dijera su nombre, pero la Petrova ni siquiera intentó liberarse. Tenía una mano alrededor de su cuello, pero no hacía la presión necesaria para lastimarle de verdad, y si ella hubiera querido hubiera sido simple liberarse, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente alzó las cejas, esperando alguna otra reacción de él.

—Eres un vampiro—dijo, luego de aspirar y no sentir el olor de su sangre, y luego de tratar de escuchar un latido de corazón que no latía por estar muerto.—Te lo diré una vez más, y escúchame atentamente si no quieres que tu corazón deje de estar en tu pecho. ¿Quién eres?

Sin embargo, Tatia lo empujó lo suficientemente lejos para liberarse, soltando una risa amarga. Si él se hubiera propuesto matarla, ella estaría ya muerta, no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ello, pero era lo suficiente fuerte para alejarlo de su cuerpo.

—Te has acostumbrado demasiado a amenazar a vampiros más débiles, Niklaus.—se burló Tatia, apartando un cabello de su rostro.—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de quién soy? No soy Elena, eso es obvio, y Katerina... Katerina es demasiado inteligente como para venir a tu encuentro. Soy Tatia. ¿O es que ya has olvidado a la mujer que sacrificaron para que puedas convertirte en lo que eres hoy?

El silencio se instaló en la habitación mientras Tatia volvía a tomar el vaso que había dejado a su lado, terminando el poco líquido que había dejado en él mientras miraba a los vampiros en espera de alguna respuesta por parte de estos.

—No es posible...—Rebekah habló, saliendo un poco del estado de shock al que había entrado y negando con la cabeza. —Tatia está muerta, lo ha estado por mil años. No sé quien eres, pero deja de mentir sobre tu identidad.

—Oh, y si no soy Tatia, ¿cómo puedo saber que tú y yo éramos mejores amigas, Rebekah? Claro que luego los problemas comenzaron y te distanciaste un poco de mí, pero ni siquiera allí dejé de quererte como a una hermana. ¿Alguna vez te he contado lo difícil que fue verte alejarte, ver que me dejabas completamente sola? Porque así me sentía, sola. Mi padre ni siquiera me reconocía como su hija luego de haber tenido al mío fuera de matrimonio, mi madre no solía hablar conmigo más de lo necesario y mi hermana mayor tenía prohibido hablar conmigo. Los únicos que tenía era a ustedes y a mi hijo. Al final, tú te alejaste de mi, y yo me alejé un poco de ellos en un intento de aclarar mis sentimientos.—Tatia era consiente que mientras hablaba, su voz carecía de emoción, pero sus ojos demostraban la furia que tenía. Cada vez los sentimientos eran más y más potentes en ella.

—Ellos discutían, por tu culpa y yo...

—Y tú me dejaste, lo entiendo, pero tú no me lo explicaste en ese momento, no entendí porque de un día para el otro te alejaste de mi al principio, hasta que llegué a la conclusión correcta. Así que pasé cinco días y cinco noches sin hablarles, tratando de poder entender lo que sentía, sin soportar más la situación. Quería que terminara, no quería seguir causando problemas en tu familia. Quería poder saber a quien amaba de verdad y recuperar a mi mejor amiga. Al final fue en vano. Tardé demasiado, y resultó que me usaron como sacrificio.—Tatia terminó de hablar, y ahora el rencor era visible en su rostro. Había comenzado a hablar y ahora no era capaz de parar. Todo lo que no había podido soltar en esos mil años salía de ella sin parar.—¿Sabías que rogué que no me mataran? Tenía un hijo, dije, y él me necesitaba. Juré que no volvería a hablar con ustedes, pero que me dejaran vivir ya que mi hijo se quedaría solo. No dudaba que mi padre lo echaría de nuestro hogar en el momento en el cual yo no estuviera, recuerdo todavía como me llamó por tenerlo, y mi madre no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para oponerse. El caso es que no importó lo mucho que rogué, cuanto me humillé ante ella. Y él puede decírtelo, fui patética, rogándole a tu madre, Rebekah—Tatia dijo, señalando a Niklaus, que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras recordaba una vez más el sacrificio. Había sido casi idéntico al que él había hecho para romper la maldición: una bruja en el centro, y cuatro círculos de fuegos. En uno se encontraba un vampiro, en otro un hombre lobo, en otro Tatia y en otro el propio Niklaus. Él lo había visto todo, vio como asesinaban al vampiro, luego al hombre lobo y finalmente como Tatia era asesinada, antes de que la maldición en él se completara sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedía.

—Pero... Tú estás viva... Espera, ¿eres un fantasma que ha vuelto ahora que el velo ha bajado?—Rebekah preguntó, confundida, pero Tatia simplemente negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Claro que no. Como dijo tu hermano, soy un vampiro. Su madre no necesitaba toda mi sangre en su ritual, al parecer, porque no me vació de toda ella. Me dejó con lo suficiente para morir de forma lenta, una tortura, y horas pasaron mientras yo me debilitaba más y más. Hasta que un vampiro que ustedes había convertido apareció, tal vez uno de los primeros que ustedes convirtieron se podría decir. Le rogué que me sanara, y viendo que eso no era suficiente dado mi estado, le rogué que me transformara. Dudó un segundo, pero me hizo caso. Luego me dirigí al pueblo de nuevo, ya era de noche, pero encontré a alguien de quien alimentarme. Lo maté, y entonces pensé que lo mejor sería no volver a ver a mi hijo. Mi sed de sangre, debo admitir, llevó años para controlar. Asesiné a miles de personas antes de que descubriera como poder controlar esta bendita ansia de sangre que me tortura desde entonces. El caso es que los seguía sin que se dieran cuenta durante los años. Vi como se convertían en los monstruos que se convirtieron, cada pequeño paso que los llevó a convertirse en ellos.

—No somos monstruos.—le dijo Rebekah. Tatia simplemente miró a Elijah, sabiendo que él había dicho una vez que si lo eran, pero diciendo que sus padres no los habían convertido en unos.

—Si, Rebekah, lo son, aunque no lo acepten a veces. ¿Cuántas personas has asesinado? ¿Cuántas has torturado? Te alimentas de sangre, Rebekah. Sangre. Por supuesto que eres un monstruo. En vez de negarlo, deberías aceptarlo, como yo hice.—Tatia rodó los ojos, dándose vuelta para dejar de mirar directamente a la rubia y ahora clavando su mirada en el híbrido—En fin, el caso es que los vi cuando encontraron a Katerina, vi como planeabas usarla como un sacrificio. Querías matar a mi propia familia, a una persona que tenía mi propio rostro, y si ella no hubiera huido lo hubiera hecho. Y luego asesinaste a sangre fría a toda su familia... ¿Sabías que lo vi, Niklaus? Vi como asesinabas sin piedad a mi familia, solo porque mi doppelganger había querido salvar su vida. La familia Petrova, que había logrado llegar a ser adinerada y poderosa... Y terminaron todos muertos por tus ganas de venganza. Y luego resulta que, en este siglo, decides arruinarle la existencia a otro miembro de mi familia, a mi segunda doppelganger, a Elena. La mataste, ¿recuerdas? La mataste como a mí tu madre trató de matarme. Supongo que las Petrovas no son tan fáciles de asesinar en rituales. No fuiste el único de aquí que la maltrató, en realidad, ¿no es así? Tú—Tatia se giró para ver a Elijah directamente, dejando de mirar a Niklaus, y ahora la furia si era patente en sus palabras. Podría amarlos, pero familia era familia, y cada uno de ellos habían hecho que la vida de la suya fuera una tortura.—también la utilizaste. Usaste el odio que Rebekah sentía por Elena para que la amenazara y hasta la amenazaste de muerte por haber aceptado ayudar a tu madre. Podrías no haber hecho nada, simplemente podrías haberte enfrentado a tu madre sin poner a Elena en el medio, pero decidiste hacerlo. Al menos te enamoraste de Katerina, por lo que no creo que a ella le hayas hecho algo en el último tiempo que no sea dejarla para irte con él, pero eso es comprensible. Es increíble que incluso tú, Elijah, que clamas ser tan noble, hayas hecho algo para arruinar su vida.

Tatia entonces se giró a Rebekah por último. Si bien detestaba que Elena y Katherine tuvieran su mismo rostro, y le resultaba molesto, eran las únicas personas que le quedaban que formaban parte de su familia que seguían vivas. Había tardado un tiempo en superar la idea de hacer la vida de las dos chicas un infierno por ser iguales a ella, pero ahora que la había superado, lo único que quería era protegerlas. No había estado presente cuando habría tenido que estarlo, antes de que todo aquello sucediera para poder evitar todo lo que sucedió, pero ahora quería tratar de evitar que sus vidas siguieran siendo tan malas como habían sido hasta ese momento.

—Pero lo que hiciste tú... Oh, Rebekah, eso sí que fue lo peor que podrías haber hecho, incluso se compara con lo que Niklaus hizo. ¿No podías huir ochenta años más mientras Elena tenía una vida humana como la que quería, como la que merecía? Por supuesto que no. Tuviste que hacer que cayera del puente, _el puente_. ¿Cuánta crueldad tienes para asesinarla en ese mismo puente donde sus padres murieron? Ya sé que lo hiciste para que Alaric muriera, porque de otra manera tu familia estaría amenazada, pero Elijah había aceptado huir durante lo que durara la vida humana de Elena, ¿no es así? No te justifica. Hiciste que se sacrificara para que Matt pudiera salvarse, Matt, el muchacho al cual pareces querer tanto. Hiciste que Stefan tuviera que sacar del agua a Matt en vez de a Elena, porque él respetó su decisión de morir. No podías huir ochenta años más, claro que no, mientras tú huiste mil años de tu padre. Y tu breve momento de amistad con Elena no lo compensa, porque una vez que recobró su humanidad se dio cuenta de que tú y ella no eran amigas.

El odio en la cara de Tatia era patente, y los tres originales la miraban con rostro heridos. Tatia había sacado a luz todo lo que se había guardado durante años, pero el rencor seguía allí. La castaña rodó los ojos al ver sus rostros, como si lo que hubiera dicho los hubiera lastimado.

—Oh, vamos, no tienen que fingir que yo todavía significo algo para ustedes. Sé que no es así, pasaron mil años, es suficiente tiempo para que cualquier sentimiento que tuvieran por mi haya desaparecido.—Tatia dijo, con burla en la voz, mientras volvía a servirse un vaso de alcohol y tomaba un sorbo con actitud despreocupada.

Klaus quería gritarle que la seguía amando, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, quería decirle que nunca había podido olvidarla definitivamente y que si alguna vez sus sentimientos por ella habían desaparecido había sido cuando había apagado su humanidad. En cuanto esta volvía, los sentimientos aparecían nuevamente. Elijah quería decirle que lo lamentaba, que nunca había esperado que ella hubiera visto todo aquello. Rebekah quería decirle que no dijera estupideces, que no se había olvidado de ella y que la seguía considerando una hermana, que lamentaba haber hecho daño a su familia. Pero en vez de ello, se quedaron callados, mientras Tatia terminaba su vaso.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo?—preguntó finalmente Elijah. Tatia simplemente sonrió, dejando el vaso de lado y caminando lentamente hacia él, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

—¿Por qué debería contestar esa pregunta? Tal vez disfruto con la idea de fingir ser mis doppelgangers, tal vez haya extrañado mi hogar, tal vez haya decidido jugar con la mente de todos, confundiéndoos acerca quien es quien.—Tatia susurró, pero Elijah y sus hermanos lo escucharon perfectamente, y una mirada de preocupación cayó sobre Tatia por parte de cada uno de ellos. La castaña simplemente soltó una risa al ver que provocaba esas reacciones.—Tal vez haya decidido que quiero proteger a mis doppelgangers de cualquier peligro que puedan tener, tal vez quiera asesinar a todo Mystic Falls. ¿Quién sabe?

Tatia volvió a soltar una corta risa después de decir susurrando la última frase, y se alejó del original. Un segundo más tarde, no había rastro de ella, que había salido a velocidad de vampiro.

—Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con Silas, ahora tenemos también a una vampiresa de mil años aburrida y con quien sabe que intenciones. Tenemos que avisar al resto de Mystic Falls.—dijo Rebekah, mientras Elijah y Klaus asentían a lo que había dicho su hermana. Nadie sabía, después de todo, que quería Tatia, o que era capaz de hacer.

* * *

¡Hola! Como verán, este es un nuevo fic sobre Tatia Petrova, la Petrova Original, y cuando decide volver a Mystic Falls, revelando que sigue viva. Como es obvio, nada de aquí me pertenece salvo la historia, y tal vez algún personaje original que introduzca, si es que eso sucede. El fic empieza después del capítulo 22 de la cuarta temporada, pero antes del 23. He hecho que en vez de que la luna llena fuera el día siguiente, falte una semana. Como entenderán, hay más cambios en la historia. Para empezar, no creo que Silas aparezca pronto en el fic, pero el velo entre el Otro Lado sigue bajo por ahora. Silas aparecerá seguramente, pero mucho más adelante. O tal vez no, depende mucho en realidad. Dejando de lado esto, todo lo demás es igual al show, y probablemente siga la historia de el capítulo 23, con algunos pequeños cambios por supuesto al tener a Elijah también aquí, pero respetaré muchas cosas. ¡Espero que se pasen para dejar un comentario para decirme que piensan de este capítulo, y de esta historia! Sería excelente ver que piensan de ella, o si tienen sugerencias o dudas, no duden en dejarlas en los comentarios también.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nada de aquí me pertenece salvo la historia de Tatia Petrova y su explicación de como sigue viva, y la trama de esta historia._

* * *

Damon Salvatore no había estado tan feliz desde hacía realmente bastante tiempo.

Las cosas iban perfectas hasta ese momento: Elena había recuperado su humanidad, su hermano seguía en la ciudad todavía, Elena parecía que todavía lo amaba y Alaric había vuelto ahora que el velo había descendido. Y por alguna razón desconocida para él, Lexi parecía haber decidido que no lo mataría todavía. Claro que no tenía tantas esperanzas de que la rubia siguiera con esa idea demasiado tiempo y pasaba la mitad de su tiempo cuidando que ella no se dirigiera a él con una estaca en la mano para atravesar su corazón.

Pero estaba feliz, eso era una de las pocas cosas de las cuales Damon se encontraba seguro. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, estaba feliz. Luego de todo el problema de que Elena estuviera ligada a él, la felicidad que había tenido durante solamente un día se había evaporado rápidamente. Sabía que estaba mal de su parte estar tan feliz porque Elena hubiera elegido estar con él, lo sabía. Después de todo, seguía considerando a la doppelganger como la chica de su hermano, al haber estado ella saliendo con él desde que la había conocido propiamente dicho, es decir, aquella tarde que Elena visitó el lugar donde Damon y Stefan vivían tanto tiempo atrás, cuando Damon todavía se comportaba de forma malvada y Elena era humana sin conocimiento de todo lo sobrenatural que la rodeaba.

—¿Damon?

El hombre se dio vuelta rápidamente, reconociendo en el instante a quien pertenecía la voz. Elena. La doppelganger se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta, con una leve sonrisa y una expresión de precuación, como si no estuviera segura de que debía acercarse más o no, o como si pensara que lo estaba molestando. Damon simplemente sonrió, acercándose a ella, y con ese gesto ella caminó unos pasos, haciendo que se encontraran a medio camino. Sin embargo, Damon no la besó. Elena todavía no había dicho a quien quería de verdad, no había hecho la elección. No la culpaba, de todas maneras. Tenía a su hermano por una semana más, antes de que este desapareciera, y eso era realmente más importante que el hecho de elegir entre él y Stefan.

—Elena.—dijo, apartando un mechón de cabello que atravesaba su rostro para poder observarla bien. Nunca se podría cansar de hacerlo.—Pensé que dijiste que te irías unas cuantas horas a hablar con Jeremy, todavía faltaba tiempo antes de que tuvieras que volver.

—Ya lo sé, pero he vuelto antes. Jeremy está en este momento hablando con Bonnie, y como ya ha pasado tiempo conmigo, tiene derecho a hacerlo, y a tener privacidad.

Damon asintió, entendiendo lo que la muchacha quería decir. Bonnie y Jeremy habían estado saliendo, pero cuando el último empezó a ver a sus ex-novias muertas en forma de fantasma, había habido problemas. Porque, por supuesto, Mystic Falls no era Mystic Falls si no había parejas discutiendo y fantasmas que volvían para complicar la vida de todos. Pero no era ningún secreto que aunque Bonnie había terminado la relación con Jeremy, todavía tenía sentimientos por él, y él por ella.

No había tenido tiempo de decir nada más cuando Elena se acercó más a él. Fue rápida, tanto que él no se esperaba lo que hizo: besarle. Durante un segundo, Damon se quedó estupefacto, sin creerse que la doppelganger lo estuviera besando, pero un segundo después él le estaba devolviendo el beso, con la mente nublada por el momento. Se olvidó de Silas, de Lexi, de Katherine, de Alaric, incluso se olvidó de Stefan, que en ese preciso instante debía estar en algún lugar con Lexi. Sus pensamientos se redujeron a una sola palabra: Elena.

Empujándola contra la pared, profundizó el beso, dejando que sus manos vagaran lentamente por el cuerpo de ella, acariciando a la muchacha mientras la besaba. Los recuerdos de esa noche que había compartido juntos, antes de que todo se volviera abajo, volvieron a su mente y durante un segundo pensó que tal vez, Elena lo había elegido a él. Tal vez, como vampiro Elena lo prefería no a su hermano, a quien siempre todos elegían (Elena lo había elegido como humana, Katherine lo había elegido más tarde, su propio padre había preferido siempre a Stefan, a pesar de ser Damon su primogénito). ¿Sería que, por primera vez en su vida, aquella persona a la que amaba lo estaba eligiendo a él y no a su hermano como le había sucedido siempre?

—Damon...—Elena suspiró su nombre, mientras él se alejaba de sus labios para besar su cuello, cada vez bajando más. Pero un segundo después, ella había dado vuelta la situación, siendo él quien estaba atrapado contra la pared en ese momento.—Haces que esto sea demasiado simple, Damon. Estoy casi decepcionada.

El vampiro frunció levemente el cejo, desconcertado al escuchar aquello. La voz de Elena se había vuelto un tono más oscura, y sus ojos también se había oscurecido. Hablaba con suavidad, casi con dulzura, estado solamente a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Sin embargo, ella se alejó de él, agarrando su cuello con su mano y manteniendo al hombre contra la pared que se encontraba detrás de él.

—Katherine.—finalmente, la verdad lo golpeó en la cara. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarse engañar, nuevamente, por Katherine? Uno hubiera pensado que luego de ya haber sido engañado, podría reconocer a la primera doppelganger cuando se hacía pasar por Elena. Pero había parecido todo tan real... Había tenido exactamente la misma expresión que Elena, exactamente...

—Oh, no, Katerina todavía tiene que perfeccionar sus técnicas de imitación. Es buena, y cada vez se está volviendo mejor, pero todavía no es lo suficientemente buena para engañar sistemáticamente a los hermanos Salvatore. Lleva tiempo imitar esa expresión de buena persona que tiene Elena, ¿sabes? No es un trabajo simple y Elena es una persona... Difícil de imitar ciertas veces.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

La doppelganger sonrió, una sonrisa cruel y que mostraba que estaba disfrutando de sobre manera con la confusión que ocasionaba en Damon. Él trató de liberarse, pero era en vano. La muchacha tenía mucha más fuerza que él, y sin importar cuanta fuerza aplicara, ella con una mano podía seguir manteniéndolo en su sitio, y ni siquiera parecía exhausta. Era ese tipo de vampiresas que podrían asesinarte con movimientos seductores, que podían quitarte la vida sin agitarse y haciéndose la manicura al mismo tiempo. Peligrosa.

—He utilizado muchos nombres en el pasado. Katerina Petrova, o Katherine Pierce fueron solamente algunos, pero no son mis verdaderos nombres. Me llamo Tatia. Tatia Petrova.

xXx

Había empezado con Damon solamente por una razón: sabía que podía tomarlo por sorpresa si lo besaba, y, también, sabía que no era la mejor persona a la hora de diferenciar doppelgangers. Por otra parte, era realmente muy difícil diferenciar a Tatia de cualquier rol que estuviera jugando. Mil años de actuación la había vuelto una actriz profesional, y podía personificar cualquier papel que le fuera necesario: era capaz de ser una chica mimada, o simpática, o una llorona, o una alegre, o triste, o... La lista era infinita. Si bien el papel de chica alegre no le salía perfecto porque era obvio para los más observadores que no siempre la alegría llegaba a sus ojos, generalmente engañaba a todos. El problema era que su mente y su corazón era demasiado oscuro para poder personificar a alguien inocente y alegre a la perfección, pero no solía fallar. Los humanos eran bastante ciegos en realidad, no solían prestar atención a pequeños detalles que de vez en cuando se le escapaban y daban a entender que no era la chica que pretendía ser.

—Qué graciosa, Katherine. Has ganados sentido del humor en el tiempo que no nos vimos. Tatia Petrova está muerta, ahora dime que quieres o vete de aquí antes de que yo te saque personalmente.

—¿Acaso parezco muerta?—Tatia rodó los ojos, levemente molesta y aplicando un poco más de presión en su cuello. Odiaba cuando tenía que hacer esto.—No soy Katerina, Damon. Que tú seas ciego para distinguir las diferencias entre las Petrovas no es mi culpa. Ahora, ¿qué decías de que no era Tatia? Ofende que la gente asuma que por no haber aparecido mil años no pueda hacerlo ahora.

—Klaus y Elijah dijeron que habías muerto.

—Ya... Klaus y Elijah no estaban debidamente informados. Mi error, supongo, no informé que seguía viva. Ahora, ¿qué sabes de mi?

—Te enamoraste de Klaus y Elijah, o ambos se enamoraron de ti. Todos sabemos la manía que tienen las Petrova de enamorarse de dos hermanos. Su madre decidió utilizarte en un ritual, en dos de hecho, para convertir a sus hijos en vampiros y luego para evitar que Klaus fuera una amenaza todavía mayor para la naturaleza y moriste. Ahora debo agregar un gran asterisco luego de esa oración para decir que no estás muerta y que tienes demasiada fuerza para mi gusto.—terminó de hablar, y Tatia sonrió levemente otra vez, aflojando la presión que se encontraba ejerciendo.

—Estupendo, puedo ahorrarme detalles en ese caso, odio contar los detalles, me hacen perder tiempo. Ahora...—su voz bajó hasta volverse un murmullo, mientras se acercaba todavía más a él, hablándole en el oído lentamente para dejar claro que lo que quería.—Doy por sentado que le dirás a los demás que me has visto, ¿verdad? Quiero que le des un mensaje a Elena y a Katherine, si es que la ves, de mi parte: Quiero conocerlas.

—No estarás sola con Elena, Tatia, no pasará.

—Oh, en ese caso solamente dales el mensaje. Si tú frenas a Elena, me encargaré de hacerte sufrir durante medio siglo, y puedo jurarte que no conoces lo que el dolor es hasta que yo te he torturado. ¿He sido clara? Trata de detener a Elena, o Katherine, y me encargaré de hacerte sufrir. ¿Me has entendido?

—Si.

—Estupendo. Hasta luego, Damon. Volveremos a vernos.—dijo la Petrova, con un rastro de esa sonrisa cruel que había hecho hacía un rato, y luego de un segundo desapareció de allí a toda velocidad, como hacía siempre, dejando a Damon caer al piso sin preocuparse por ver como se encontraba.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, pues a mi no me ha dejado del toda satisfecha... Como fuera, espero que ustedes si lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden pasarse por los comentarios si quieren dejar una duda, una crítica constructiva, una sugerencia o simplemente para alegrarme el día y decir que les gustó el capítulo, me harían una persona muy feliz.


End file.
